Shattered Hopes
by ghostwriter123
Summary: This is just how I thought the Survivor Series main event should play out, along with the RAW the next night. John Cena's point of view.


_**This is just how I felt the Survivor Series PPV Main Event should have ended and what the next night on RAW should be like. (Told from John Cena's point of view)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Shattered Hopes

_Night of Survivor Series PPV 2010_

I had been living a lie for the past few months. Every time I walked into the RAW locker rooms, the mixed reactions and suspicious glances I received sickened me. I don't blame them though, I wouldn't trust me either.

I was supposed to have been the hero, the champion, fighting for freedom and justice against the scourge that is the Nexus. Instead, at Hell-in-a-Cell I got screwed and lost to Wade Barrett. As a result, by virtue of that match stipulation I had to join Nexus. I had to become that which I despised. The only person I blame for that was me. I should have seen the screw job coming. I should have been better prepared.

What followed during the next few months was me trying to take out Nexus from within, only to get thwarted over and over again by Wade Barrett. To make things worse, Wade made me his personal slave, using my career to threaten me should I disobey. He even tried to get me to screw Randy Orton out of the WWE Championship at Bragging Rights but I found a loop hole. Unfortunately, said loop hole is not available in tonight's rematch. Tonight I have only one choice, screw Orton and be free of Nexus or screw Barrett and kiss my career goodbye. Either way, this ends tonight.

I walked out of the locker room only to run into my 'boss'. The bloody Englishman stood smirking over me; like a tiger who knows he has his prey cornered, he too knows it's only a matter of time. His pack of rabid dogs snickers behind him. Much as I would like to punch their lights out, they aren't worth my time anymore. This is more important, the moment that decides it all.

As they announce the special guest referee for the match, my music plays and I make my way out to a mixed chorus of boos and cheers. I am not surprised. I stand in the ring and look into the eyes of both competitors as they walk down the ramp. Neither trust me, I don't either.

The match is brutal and yet well fought. It seems like I may only have to call this one down the line. Shit. Randy just kicked out of Wasteland. Wade stares angrily at me and I can only shrug. It's not like I made Randy kick out. It's just that the idiot has always been stubborn. That's why he's the champ.

Eventually the two trade more blows and it comes down to Randy landing his patented RKO on Wade. Wade looks out of it. Apprehensively I get down on the mat and count. One...two...should I or should I not? The words of R-Truth, Roddy Piper and the millions of my fans ring in my ears and yet at the back of my head the voice of Wade shouts at me to ignore them. I close my eyes.

Randy looks at me angrily as I stop the count and stand up. He looks like he wants to kill me. Given his unstable mind I wouldn't put it past him. He lunges at me and in self-defence I fight back. I hit my patented Attitude Adjustment on him as the crowd rains boos at me. Wade gets up, stares at me, goes over to Randy and hits Wasteland a second time. Solemnly, I make the count and it's all over. I have made my bed, now I have to lie in it.

Wade looks at me with a Cheshire grin as I hand him the coveted belt and raise his hand in victory. As much as I want to wipe the smirk of his face this instant, I can't bring myself to, not with this rotten feeling of guilt in my stomach.

I decide to get out of the ring as soon as possible and walk past the rest of the Nexus that come out to celebrate. I leave to a chorus of boos. I know I'll face an even worse one tomorrow on RAW, but at least the lies are over.

_Next night on RAW_

The Miz has that arrogant smirk of his on as he interviews me and asks me why I did what I did. Randy Orton comes out before I can answer. He stares me down. I grab the mic and tell him to back off. I tell him that he knows damn well why I did what I did and that he would do the exact same thing if he were in my shoes. Randy looks disgusted, the fans more so. I turn to leave but Randy turns me around right into an RKO. It hurts, but the pain is a welcome distraction from the guilt and confusion.

Back in the locker room, I sit and stare into the mirror. No one but Nexus will talk to me. They all think I sold out. Wade tells me I can still join Nexus if I want to. He laughs and leaves me to my misery.

In the main event of that night, the stupid anonymous GM makes a match of me and Orton versus Wade Barrett and any member of Nexus he chooses. I curse inwardly at the GM as I enter the ring once more to a chorus of boos so loud you'd think I was Hulk bloody Hogan coming out to the real American theme song to face Bret Hart in the middle of Canada.

Randy starts the match against Wade as I look on. Wade has Otunga in his corner. I want to laugh. David's definitely an A-lister all right, an A-List loser. Randy refuses to tag me in and pays for it by suffering a harsh beat down during the match. Finally I can't take it anymore. I get into the ring after the referee gets knocked out by Wade and start unleashing my wrath on Otunga. I finish him with an Attitude Adjustment and turn my attention to the two legal men in the ring, Randy and Wade.

Randy is still struggling to get up as I walk towards Wade and the crowd urges me to sock him one. I oblige, and sock Randy Orton instead. The crowd looks stunned as I beat up Randy mercilessly and leave Wade to finish him with Wasteland. I get out of the ring as the ref counts to three. I want to pick up a mic and get into the ring to address the crowd but I know a better way to explain my actions. I get into the ring, stare Wade down, take off my arm band and throw them away. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater come out and hand me a shirt and hat, each emblazoned with a large N in the middle of a yellow rectangle. I put them on and then look up into the eyes of the crowd.

I see children crying and I see hopes shattered. I see dreams dashed and I see teeth clenched in anger as they read the special words on the back of my shirt: "Our Founder". The truth is finally out.

I, John Cena, have been Nexus all along.


End file.
